Past or Present
by HippiesFeather
Summary: Just a little one shot. Not my best work, but I thought I'd share. OQ


Daniel's POV

Eyes open wide, pulse racing, head pounding, heart pumping? How was this possible? I was back. I was in this strange forest, I have never seen this place before. The last thing I remember seeing was my love, Regina. Regina! Where was she? I had to see her! I quickly stand up and start running, I came across this strange black top. I followed it into this town. I then remembered, I was once here. I was in Storybrooke. I went to the stables, I knew Regina had to be there! She loved going to the stables! That was the last place I saw her.

I stayed there a few nights, waiting for her. I didn't know where else to go. And just when I was giving up...

Regina's POV (An hour prior)

There I was, standing in Granny's watching my soul mate fawn all over his wife. It was heart wrenching. I stormed out into the dark night. I started walking, I didn't want to go home, or my vault. I had no where else to go. It reminded me of when I lost my first love... Daniel. Then I thought to myself, the stables. I don't know why, I just did. So, I walked over. When I turned around the corner I- I couldn't believe it. "D- Daniel? Daniel? Is that really you?" I ask with tears swelling in my eyes. I thought he was gone, but then I remembered something. A few days ago, when Belle and I were looking for whatever Zelena was up to, I read something about, how if someone died in Storybrooke, they would return to the Enchanted Forest, alive. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Regina. My love! I've missed you." He exclaims. After that we went back to my home. I let him get cleaned up and got him some more comfortable clothing. We talked for hours, I told him everything. Well, everything except for Robin... It was too difficult to talk about. Maybe this is what was supposed to happen. Robin did say to me just this morning, "Maybe it's just all about timing..." Damn it Regina! Stop thinking about that outlaw! You have Daniel back. Daniel, my first and true love. That's what I kept telling myself, I should start believing it.A few days later, I had to return to work. I went to my office. After I few hours I hear a knock at my door. "What is it?" I ask. Robin walks in, I look up and set my paperwork down "Ro- Robin? Wha- what are you doing here?" I ask nervously. He closes the door behind him and walks towards me "Regina, why did you leave the other night?" He asks. I laugh "Why did I leave? Why did I leave?! Did you seriously just ask me that?" I ask sarcastically. "Regina... If you would just let me explain.. Please." He begs and kneels in front of me. "Robin, your wife is back. There's nothing to explain. I get it. My Daniel came back. We can just move on with our lives.." I try to stay strong, but he breaks my walls down everytime. "What? How? I thought you said he died. Nevermind that, Regina-" he takes a hard swallow and continues, "I love you. I am in love with you. And if you're asking me to choose? There isn't anything to choose. I've moved on with you. Marion died a long time ago. I've moved past that. Please Regina I love you!" He says sincerely and lays his head on my lap. Tears streamed down my face, "You love me? Robin you don't even know me..." He sits up and cups my cheeks "Yes I do. I love you. And I do know you. And I want to keep getting to know more about you. Regina, you are beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and all together incredible. Please Regina. Please. Just give me a chance. I know that, your first love Daniel is back, but I'm going to be selfish, in fact this is the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life. I want you. I want you to want me. I need you. I need you to need me. I love you. And I would love for you to love me." Tears would just continue to stream as I heard his words. I loved him too. I need him too. I wanted him too, but I hated that I loved him, I hated that I needed him, I hated that I wanted him. Daniel was back, I couldn't just do this to him, but I couldn't help myself.I couldn't contain it anymore. I was already prepping my apology for Daniel for what I was about to do. "I love you too. I want you too. I need you too. My body literally yearns for you. For your touch, your kisses, your everything." I leaned in to him and began kissing him passionately, he runs his fingers through my hair as I stand up. Our breaths were heavy and fast. He lifts me up and sets me on the table, his lips moved down to my neck, which I then extended. It felt so wrong, yet so right. I loved Daniel, but I was /in/ love with Robin. I had never done this, I mean sure I had my wifely duties to the king, and Graham, well the sex with Graham was nice, but it wasn't making love. Robin and I, we were about to make love. I was frightened at first, but when he held me, I felt safe. He unzips my dress and I begin unbuttoning his shirt. He lifts me up to where my legs were wrapped around him. He brings me over to the couch where we were just sitting by the other day. He lays me down, he's on top of me. He slips my dress off and looks at me for a minute. "God, you're beautiful." He whispers under his breath and then begins to kiss my neck and then down to my breasts. Everything was moving so quickly, but not quick enough. I start fiddling with his belt, when I get his belt off I start to unbutton and unzip his pants, while I do that, he unhooked my bra and throws it to the side. I take his pants off. And then it was happening, he was positioning himself and them it started. The most intense, wild ride of my 's POV. (An hour later)

There we were panting like a bunch of wild dogs. We were trying to catch outer breath. Our sweaty bodies laid next to each other. My head on his chest, listening to his heart. I couldn't believe what just happened. It was so completely intense. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me then kissed my head while wrapping his arm around me. "I love you." He said with a smile. I smirked and said, "Good. Cause I love you back." I smile. "So, what are you going to do about Daniel?" He asked. "What are you going to do about Marion?" I raised a brow kind of annoyed at his question. "Regina, do you honestly think I would've came here or dines this if I hadn't already told her that I was in love with you?" He looked at me sincerely. "Oh, I- I thought that you didn't tell her just in case I didn't say I love you back." I say and sit up, "Wait, you risked that chance? Robin, what if this hadn't happened?" I ask like he was insane. "Because even if this didn't happen, I would have spent the rest of my life fighting for your love." He said with a smile. I smile sweetly and kiss him gently. "Well you don't have to fight. You can save your strength for more days like this." I say with a smile and straddle him. "Oh? I am definitely look forward to more days like this." He says with a smile. I nod and reply "Uh huh. I'm sure." I whisper sensually as I lean in and kiss his neck "I love you." I whisper against his neck and he smiles "I love hearing you say those words." He smiles and continues, "I love you too Regina." He sets his hands on my hips.

Then the clock tower bell starts ringing and I look at the time. "Oh shoot!" I stand up quickly and grab my dress, trying to hurry up. "Regina? Where are you going? I thought we would go for a round two." He says with a smirk. I turn slightly to see him "Next time Locksley." I say with a smirk and put my heels on. "Looking forward to it. Now where are you going?" He asks as he stands up putting his pants back on. I sigh, "I made plans with Daniel for half an hour ago. I don't want him catching us like this." Robing looks down "Oh. I see." I look at him and walk to him "Hey," I wrap my arms around his neck "I'm going to tell him abouts us. I just don't want him to find us like, this. Daniel and I never..." He looks at me "Oh. Oh I see..." I look down "Yeah. Well, anyways, I will see you, later." I smile and kiss him. "I love you." "I love you too your majesty."After I said goodbye to Robin, I went to the stables where Daniel and I were supposed to meet. On the way there, I felt exhilarated, happy, but not because I was going see Daniel, but because of what just happened with Robin. We had professed our love for each other and then we proved it by making passionate love. I did feel guilty, somewhat. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. I loved Daniel, I really did. But I am in love with Robin, my soul mate. I didn't know what to say to Daniel... I walk in and I see him, Daniel. He smiles and walks over "Regina, I was getting worried!" He said as he hugged me, he smelled my neck and asked,"What's that smell?" "Forest..." I smile to myself. "Why do you smell like a forest?" He asks confused. I take a deep breath "Daniel, we have to talk..." He smiles and says, "Yes we do. About our wedding." My eyes widen "We- wedding?" "Well we are engaged my love, you usually have a wedding when you're engaged." He says with a laugh. I become speechless, and he continued on about where and when it should be... Oh God how was I going to tell him now? He thinks we're getting married in less than a month! Finally in the midst of it all, he just kept talking and talking... "Daniel!" He stops talking and his eyes widen. "Regina... What's wrong?" "Daniel, look don't get me wrong, I love you. In fact after you died I cursed a whole population, but after all these years, I'm finally happy." We both smiled and before he could speak again I stop him with, "But not because you returned, but because I have fallen in love... With someonelse." His face drops, "Wh- what? Why didn't you say anything before Regina?! I've been here for days, and you haven't said one word about this man!" I never heard him yell. "That night I came here, it was because I was heartbroken... His wife returned from the past.." Daniel argues,"Wait, so you can't be with him? Then why are you telling me this?" I look down,"Because, Daniel... The reason I was late, was because I was with the man I'm in love with.." He picks my chin up, "Regina, what do you mean when you say with him?" He asks shakingly. I cry "Daniel, I am so sorry..." He backs away from me and a tear falls "Regina... Please tell me you didn't." He shakes his head. Tears swell in my eyes, "Daniel, Daniel please. Let me explain... After you died a fairy ca-" he interrupts me "Regina! Would you shut up? I don't care about some fairy! I care that my fiancé just laid with another man!" I flinch, I had never seen him this way. I was frightened. I just wanted to be in Robin's arms.

After hours of Daniel yelling at me, he stormed out of the stables. I just stood there, not being able to move or say anything. What was I to say? After a few minutes, I left and went home. I walked in the door, kicked my heels off, and plopped on the couch. I just wanted to lay here for a while. But then I heard a tiny knock on my door. I picked my head up thinking I was just hearing things, but them I heard it again. I got up, walked to the door, and opened it. Nothing was there, until I looked down to see the cutest toddler in Storybrooke, Roland. I smile sweetly at him "Roland? What are you doing here?" He was out of breath "Gina, that stwange lady Miss Emma bwought back twied taking me away from Papa! She took me to Gwanny's but then I wan all the way here!" He says as he hugs my legs. I pick him up and bring him inside "Oh honey, come here. Roland do you know how dangerous that was? You could've gotten lost or hurt!" He hugs my neck "I'm sowwy mommy." Tears swelled in my eyes once more. Hearing him call me that, was just... Well no words could explain how happy it made me.I picked Roland up. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked worried. He nodded his head while still crying "But, that lady said I couldn't see you or daddy ever again." He said as he buried his head into my neck and whimpered. I rubbed his back and rocked him up and down to soothe him "Shh... It's okay honey. I'm right here. No one could ever make me stay away from you. You're my little knight." I coo and kiss his nose. "Come on let's go find your daddy." I grab my keys and walk out with Roland on my hip. I head out to town and see Robin looking all around the park yelling Roland's name. Marian was also there. I take a deep breath and walk over, "Um is this who you're looking for?" I ask sheepishly and Marian scoffs. "Robin she kidnapped Roland!" She accuses me. I roll my eyes "Actually he showed up out of breath and crying because of you."

I set Roland down "Look, I get you're upset. The last time you saw me was when I was some evil queen, but I have changed. And I would never do anything to hurt Robin or Roland. You may not believe it, but I do love them."

I could tell she was shocked at the word 'love'. "How is someone like you capable of love?" Marian asks. Robin steps in and looks at Marian "Marian! Would you stop? I love Regina. She loves me. And to be honest if it wasn't for you, we would be engaged by now! That night you came back I was going to propose!"

My eyes widen and my breath hitches "Y- you were going to propose?" I ask with tears in my eyes. He turns around "Yes I was."

Marian was outraged and looks at me "He's all yours. I don't want someone who loves you. You're just an evil bitch and you always will be!" She storms off.

Robin hugs me and holds me close to him "Don't listen to her. You're with me now. You're not an evil bitch. You're Regina Mills, the love of my life, and my soul mate. And I hope, my fiancé."

He gets down on one knee. "Regina Mills? Will you marry me?"

I smile and tears start rolling down my cheeks. "Yes." I whisper and he lifts me up. We share a passionate kiss, but we were interrupted by a small 4 year old tugging on my pant leg. I chuckle and look down "Yes my little knight?" I ask sweetly and he scrunches his face "How come I don't get no hugs and kisses?" He asks in a jealous tone and I smile as I lift him up. We all share a big hug and I look at Robin, his bright blue eyes looking into mine with full of love... No words could describe this feeling. So if you were to ask me past or present? I would choose right here, right now.


End file.
